


Tension

by pocketkun



Category: NCT
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub Seo Youngho | Johnny, Teasing, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketkun/pseuds/pocketkun
Summary: Johnny is overworking himself, leaving no time for his lover. Jaehyun wants to change that, just to overwork him in a different way.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some johnjae smut <3

Johnny has been in the office for the past 2 days, working on important files which was due in a few months, but Johnny always liked a head start. 

“Johnny? Can you come out for a moment?” Jaehyun’s voice boomed from the other side of the door, “No! I need to work!” the elder replied, tensed and angry. Stress was piled ontop of him, he didn’t have time for anything else.

”No you don’t! If you don’t come out i’m coming in!” The door knob jiggled as the younger boy finally opened the door, only to be greeted with papers scattered everywhere, a tie laying on the floor, and Johnny looking overhead his laptop; still as tense as ever.

”Get up.” Jaehyun’s voice was stern, earning a shiver from the latter. “No. I’m working, I don’t have time for your games!” The older boy replied, earning a playful smirk from the younger boy. “Let me overwork you in a different way.”

The shorter boy strutted towards his lover, placing his hands on his shoulders, massaging them. A small moan came out of the overworked boy’s mouth as Jaehyun slower trailed his hand down to his chest and down to his thighs, massaging them.

”P-please...can we do this somewhere else?” Johnny mumbled, allowing his lisp to shine through, “Of course, let’s go to the bedroom, shall we?” 

The taller groaned at the loss of touch, but he knew that he’d be getting more than a massage.

”Strip for me.” The dominant tone in Jaehyun’s voice made Johnny immediately comply, unbuttoning his shirt and removing his pants and underwear, leaving his body free for his lover to use.

”Excited already?” Jaehyun grabbed the elder’s slightly erect cock and gave it a tug. Johnny wanted to crumble under his harsh touch, but stayed put, breath heavy.

“Bend over.” the younger pushed the latter on to bed, bending him over and ass high. Dripping some lube onto his crack, he slowly dragged his finger over his hole, eventually pushing it in, loving the high pitched gasp which came out of the bottom.

”Please, please, please...make me cum, I’ve been good...” Johnny’s relentless begging filled the room, earning no mercy from the man who had full control.

The younger turned him over, stomach facing up, and grabbed his erection, quickly pumping up and down. “Good? Pathetic how you think that.” he growled as his hand was starting to be covered in pre-cum. 

Johnny tensed up, knowing he wouldn’t be able to feel the pleasure he wanted, but still whined as Jaehyun stopped stimulating him. A few seconds passed and Jaehyun picked up the pace once again, stopping every time Johnny had tensed.

”Please...” The elder said in a daze of lust, by this time he was covered in his own pre-cum and drool. “I-I’ll be good...” his mouth agape and cock red and throbbing.

”I had enough fun with my hands.” Jaehyun whispered to himself and moved away from the latter, to search the drawers for rope and a toy. Digging through the drawers, he had found a vibrator and long, but gentle pieces of rope.

He looked over the desperate boy and tied his hands and legs together, tying the vibrator to his thigh in the process. “How cute.” he ran his hand over his boyfriend’s cock one more time as he set the vibrator to full power and left it rest on his partner’s tip.

Johnny’s whines and screams of pleasure filled the room, bucking his hip up and down, side to side, trying to move away from the merciless vibrations. He had got more than what he wanted, the white liquid splattering onto his chest over and over, legs shaking as his eyes filled with tears due the unbearable amount of pleasure he was receiving. 

Words wouldn’t form as he trembled under the feeling of overstimulation, and shut his eyes, begging for it to stop. Finally, it did. He fluttered his eyes open to see Jaehyun wearing a gentle smile, untying him from the rope which was looped around his body.

”Learned your lesson?” Jaehyun gave the boy’s cock a gentle tug as he swiftly grabbed the bed sheets and whined, “Yes, yes, I did, please stop.” Johnny’s voice was small as he earned a small kiss on the lips from his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> i! love! sub! johnny! also i was gonna add a dildo into the mix but eh


End file.
